facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hassarkian Consortium
"The Republic of Change" ''-''National Slogan. The Hassarkian Consortium is a collective of planets, formed around government in the capital planet of Hassark Prime. In the Northern Reaches of the Galaxy, it is still fairly active in the politics of Earth, and many of its surrounding planetary governments. The Consortium is known for its quick shuffling of leaders, making it nearly impossible for continual alliances and agreements to be made. However, a a member of the Stonewall Independant Republic, and more exclusively, the Galactic Empire the Consortium has become more stable. Run currently by Grand Patrician and Dark Lord of the Sith Atrumcavus, and his Patrician of Government Havock Kindler. History Ancient Hassark There is a legend about the Hassarkian people, which originated around time of 10,000BC, about the origin of the Hassarkian people. Apparently, the Hassarkian people were brought from a distant world, to the planet, in order to start anew. This story describes vague purple beings, which seemed not to be an entity, but a floating specter. This legend, goes on to say that they transported the people, in great ships, which were similar to the beings, in a matter of seconds deposited them on the planet (Hassark Prime) and left. Although the scientific community doesn't generally agree on this legend, various facts have shown that there was only minimal life on the Hassarkian planet, and then suddenly, there was a fully developed society, without any evidence of developing society before that. However, it has been found that society took a while to progress, and develop beyond that point. However, again, they began to make considerable changes, and progress, which escalated until 4,000AD. Then, they gradually progressed like a normal society, with gradual improvements both socially, and technologically. Literature, and scrolls found from this period, again specifically state that there was a purple beings brought them the methods of writing, and cooking. With this, technology advanced, and grew at an astronomic rate. Scientists, however, tend to think that the purple being, was actually just a metaphor for the human mind, or subconscious, which brought about these changes. There is much debate on this, with many claiming that these purple beings returned, and were actually the founders of the nation as it is known today. Over the next millennium, many civilizations sprung up, and counties were formed. This was the golden age of literature, and indeed, expansion, as small nations grew into sizable super-powers. These civilizations began to trade, and work with one another, showing the first evidence of a planetary peace. This was broken, as nations began to expand, and claim land around the planet, which resulted in hostilities. This lead to the first war, the Arribia and Sertuba war, which was quickly resolved by the splitting of both nations. The World War In 1457, the planet was divided under the power of several governments. This was a result of a massive technology growth in a society that didn't understand it. Hetries, Arribia, Sertuba, Speltan, Ablet, Ressapertunia and Klevatoria, went into world war, which sits in Hassarkian records as one of the largest, and most destructive civil wars that the planet underwent. This war was a result of several border disputes, and wars between individual nations, which became a 'free-for-all', which each nation pitted against one another, which resulted in mass-murder and destruction. One battle of the war, known as the Battle for Klevatoria Peninsula, resulted in the death of millions of people, in a space of two weeks. General Keeves lead Arribian soldiers into Klevatoria, unleashing an attack which was unparalleled during the rest of the war. The attack was both unnecessary, and not ordered by the Head-of-State. The General was imprisoned for insubordination. The H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty This war was resolved in 1470, when a peace treaty, known as the H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty was formed, which essentially created a planet-wide government, which would give fair opportunities to each nation. This is considered a great leap in Hassarkian relations, and the planet was later classified, as being named Hassark, which now meant Homeland. The Treaty gave each representative or leader from each nation an equal vote in world affairs, and would mean the end of war. Modern critics have speculated, that this system of government could not have lasted, especially with the bigger nations, having as much vote as the smaller ones. This meant that although the government was in theory, equal, it still depended on the different countries and regions. It was a divided planet, which could only hope to succeed if the borders were neutralized. As such, the planetary alliance failed to live up to the expectations of the public of the time. The limited government could only focus on the big issues, with no focus to the smaller ones. In 1482, Herbert Freud began a movement called the Bavarian Movement, which essentially called for the nations to amalgamate, instead of trying to amalgamate the governments. He claimed that the style of government that was being used now was useless, and that a better solution would be to unite the entire planet. He also claimed that if pride in a united planet, instead of the politics of individual nations was born, then the planet would be more united, and more viable. Bevarian Movement It took seven years for the Bevarian Movement to gain any real support. During this period, there was much recruitment, and publicity surrounding it. The government dismissed it as a harmless threat. They rallied the government, for a new system. There were a three attempted rebellions, one in 1485, 1487, and the final in 1491, which worked to overthrow the government, and take complete control of the nation. The new system of government was that of an Empire, under the power of Emperor Jaunt Yavin. The new nation was called the D.J.R Empire, and was born from the principles of the Bavarian Movement. 'Determination, Justice and Resistance' were the solitary foundations for the new world government. Under Emperor Yavin, the nation underwent massive reforms, including the creation of a national peacekeeping force, and continued advancement of technology. It was during this time, that the Stargate was found, buried in Hetries soil and the first stable connection was made to the previously unknown neighboring planet of Kel-Dor. This has been marveled as the moment that nation changed from being a single planet, into a interplanetary nation. The Empire For two hundred years, the nation went peacefully from one Emperor to the next, each one more peaceful that the last. That was until Emperor Gabriel Hurt, who ruled during the 1600s. He instilled fear into the nation, and was personally responsible for the deaths of thousands of citizens during his reign. This began a long period of war, and tyranny from the government. Warriors killed one another, each claiming the title of Emperor, of even Dark Emperor for themselves. During this period, it is unknown who was Emperor for any amount of time, due to the confusing records, if any, of each Emperor. There are rumors that some Emperor’s only lasted as little as two hours. One record though, was of Emperor Tunis Glacious, who was rumored to have started the first off-world colony of Kel-Dor, and starting a war with the indigenous people of that planet. The war lasted for several years, and ended with the withdrawal of DJR Imperial Forces. One Turner to Another. It was under the command of Dark Emperor David Turner that the violence began to stop. In 1970, the Emperor took control, silencing all opposition. He turned the planet back from a third world nation, into a peaceful and first world nation. He commanded a civil planet, and the end of the ‘Emperor’ wars. Under his power, all aggravators of the peace were silenced, and put into prison. The Imperial Forces were disbanded, back into the peacekeeping or policing force. Emperor Turner was a Sith, who used his powers and created an artificial peace. His son, Daniel Turner, was kidnapped by a Jedi in 1985, much to the Emperor’s dislike. Jedi Knight Daniel Turner returned in 1996, and killed the Emperor, unknowing that it was his father. Although he grieved the loss, he recreated the nation in the image of the DJR Republic. He took command of the nation, with his panel of ministers, until an election could be organized legally. It was during this time that the Brifadorial Party went into opposition to the then Master Turner. Florise and Federation During the elections, the Brifadorial Party, run by Gabriel Florise won. He won by changing votes, and by getting several other political opposition members killed. The Jedi Master stayed as long as possible, leaving at the last moment. During his escape, he was kidnapped by Florise’s government, but escaped with the help of the Jedi Order. Supreme Ruler Florise then changed the name of the nation, calling it Hassark Prime. He began to brainwash the citizens, creating an army of brainwashed warriors. He waged war on a planet called Centurus, which the Jedi Order responded. Florise was subsequently killed during the conflict, and Master Turner again took over the nation. He left the name the same, creating the Hassarkian Federation. This was a collection of planets under Hassark Primes banner. Under its first elected Queen, Alana Serbella, the nation entered a truly peaceful age. Queen Serbella cleaned up the nation, and created a purely defensive defence force for the nation. The nation then mourned at the death of Alana Serbella, after she was assassinated by an unknown fugitive. She was succeeded by Grand Admiral Charles Davis, who became King Davis. Under his rule, the nation entered into a time of war, as they backed the Confederate States during the confederate war. He also mounted a near-war with the Supreme Interstellar Dominiorate of Paraguay. The Consortium However, the nation elected a new leader during Davis’ absence from Hassark Prime. They elected the charismatic Harry Keef, who was both Master Turner and Florise’s second-in-command. He adopted the title Supreme System Lord, and turned the Hassarkian Federation, into the Hassarkian Empire. There was some resistance by King Davis to relinquish his power, sending his ship, and several others to an unknown planet. Master Turner was tried for the assassination of Queen Serbella, but it was abandoned after Harry Keef learnt of the true assassin, who was arrested later. The collection of planets, was then re-named, the Hassarkian Consortium. Under High Lord Harry Keef, the government is stronger than ever, while expanding its influence, and beginning a policy of Imperial expansion, and great technological expansion. This however, hit a flaw, when the Consortium ran into the Amosion race. With a technological advantage, the Amosions were winning the war. Daniel Turner was re-elected as the Patrician of Government, the renamed Head-of-State title. Talking with the S.I.R., it was agreed that an aggressive tactic would be for the better… Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Hassarkian Consortium